


Skybox Delight

by Khylara



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: A moment in time during Wrestlemania 18
Relationships: Michael Cole/Tazz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Skybox Delight

**Author's Note:**

> another refugee from the tazz/mikey yahoogroups list.

Title: Skybox Delight  
Author: Khylara  
Spoliers: Slightly for WM 18 and Heat before  
Synopsis: Mikey & Tazz indulge in a little fun before Mikey's promo  
with Booker T at WM 18  
Comments: This is for Hellfire, who specifically asked to see this -  
I'm slow, but it's done! This is an expansion of a paragraph from a  
previous story of mine "Getting Dressed" (Never had one of my fics  
inspire another before...it's a little weird.) This is also my  
personal theory of why Mikey looked a little mussed during Booker T's  
promo.  
  
Tazz's POV (For a change)  
  
******************  
Skybox Delight  
-Khylara  
  
The camera light clicked off, signalling the switch to ringside and I  
immediately relaxed. Usually I don't have a problem doing color for  
Heat, even a pay-per-view one, but tonight was different.  
  
Tonight was Wrestlemania 18.  
  
Things are always a little more jacked up for a Wrestlemania;  
everybody gives a little extra to make the show look good. Which is  
why I'm all trussed up in this ridiculous tuxedo sitting in the lap  
of luxury in a sky box suite so high above the crowd that my stomach  
is doing cartwheels. It's not for the comfort level, that's for sure.  
  
I glanced over at Mikey; he's calm and collected, totally at ease in  
his own rental. Even in a loaner he manages to look beautiful.  
There's not one crease mark, not one hair out of place. He always  
looks good to me, even in battered jeans and a t-shirt, but  
tonight...tonight he was definitely heart stopping.  
  
He caught me staring and smiled. "See something you like?" he asked  
coyly as he clipped off his mike.  
  
My eyes widened. He's usually not so direct. "Matter of fact,  
yeah," I said as I unclipped mine. What I wouldn't give to be able  
to kiss him senseless right then and there.  
  
We weren't alone though. The camera guys were on the other side of  
the room packing up their gear, the arena manager had just some in to  
make sure everything was okay and the caterers were setting up for  
the party that was going to be in here after the show. Top that off  
with the fact that Mikey as to leave to do a promo with Booker T and  
it was a wonder that I wasn't more frustrated than I already was.  
  
Last year had been the same, with the same level of frustration, but  
with me leaving early for a match instead of him. This year I wasn't  
wrestling; Spike and I had lost the tag belts a little more than a  
month ago and with the roster as full as it was there was no room for  
me going solo. So this year I could jus sit back, relax and enjoy the  
show.  
  
Which pissed me off to no end. I was itching to be down there in the  
ring under the bright lights. Sometimes my job sucks.  
  
Mikey's voice brought me back. "So do I," he purred, so softly I  
almost missed it. I swallowed hard and glared at him; was he trying  
to drive me crazy? He was doing a pretty good job.  
  
"Good show, guys," one of the production guys said just then, giving  
us a thumbs up for good measure. "Mike, you've got Booker T in about  
an hour."  
  
He nodded. "Thanks, Tom. I'll be down." Tom nodded as well and gave  
us both a wave as he left, closing the door behind him.  
  
I noticed we were alone just as Mikey was going to the door. "So  
it's just us," I commented. I was glad for a little alone time with  
my baby, even if we couldn't put it to good use.  
  
There was a soft click as Mikey locked the door. "Good."  
  
I had no warning. One minute he was on the other side of the room  
and the next he was in my arms, kissing me breathless. It surprised  
me so much that for a minute I didn't know what to do; like I said,  
usually Mikey's shy when it comes to stuff like this. But once I got  
over my shock I gave as good as I got, tangling my tongue with his,  
cupping his face in my hands and pressing myself against him until we  
were both moaning.  
  
Mikey broke away with a groan. "You have been driving me out of my  
mind all afternoon," he confessed.  
  
I took in his glazed eyes, flushed face and obvious arousal. He  
looked irresistible. "I have?" I asked, pretending innocence.  
  
"Yes, you have." His tone was faintly accusing. "You in that  
tuxedo...all I want to do is jump you."  
  
I grinned, knowing all too well what me getting all decked out does  
to him. It's almost enough to make me not mind it so much. "You  
look pretty good, too, Mikey babe," I said, running a finger along  
his jawline. "Makes me wish we had enough time to...you know."  
  
He smiled. "We may not have enough time for that, but I'm sure I can  
think of something." For emphasis he took my finger in his mouth and  
began to suck on it.  
  
I let out a groan, the warm wetness sending a jolt straight to my  
dick. "Fuck, babe. Who are you and what in the hell did you do with  
my Coleslaw?"  
  
He laughed. "I know. This is so unlike me, isn't it?" He pressed  
himself against me again and I felt his hardness against my leg. "I  
can't help it, though. Seeing you like this...you look so damn  
sexy..." Putting his hands on my shoulders, he pushed me against the  
wall. "I just want to rip off that suit and have you screw me silly  
on the couch until the people down in the ring can hear us. I wish  
to God there was enough time." His hands went to my pants, undoing  
buttons and my zipper, pushing cloth aside. "But there isn't, so  
this'll have to do." With that, he fell to his knees and before I  
could even think of stopping him my dick was down his throat.  
  
I let out a loud groan and sagged against the wall, my hands clawing  
at the concrete for any kind of support. Fuck, he was good at  
this...he was VERY good at this. Sometimes I forget if he hasn't done  
it for awhile. His tongue was teasing me, leaving no spot untouched  
as his fingers dug into my thighs. I couldn't help moving my hands  
down to meet his, squeezing them briefly before I tangled them in his  
hair. He was so beautiful loving me like this...I never got enough of  
him.  
  
Mikey looked up at me just then, those beautiful eyes of his locking  
onto mine. That sight was all I could take; shouting his name, I  
came hard, sending my come deep down his throat.  
  
He sucked me dry, even licking me clean before he drew away and  
tucked me back into my pants. Grasping his hands, I pulled him into  
my arms and kissed him long and deep, tightening my hold on him as I  
tasted myself. It woud've been enough to get me going again if he  
hadn't done such a thorough job.  
  
He finally broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around my neck. "You  
like?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
My own arms slid around his slender waist. "Like? I did more than  
like, baby." I stole another kiss. "You are fucking incredible."  
  
His grin became even wider. "And you're absolutely delicious."  
  
Leaning closer, I nuzzled his ear, pleased when I heard him sigh. "I  
bet you are, too," I murmurred, one hand going to the front of his  
pants to cup his erection. I rubbed him a little and his sigh became  
a low moan. "Sweet...I bet you're so damn sweet...can I taste?"  
  
He looked up at the clock just then and cursed. "God, I wish you  
could...I want you to so bad." There was a wild look in his eyes as  
he drew away. "I have to go. Booket T...I have to go."  
  
I cursed as well. Like I said before, sometimes our job really  
sucks. "Iceburgs," I supplied automatically. We had played this game  
before, calming each other down from crazy if we couldn't finish right  
off. "Mae Young stripping. Calimari garlic breath."  
  
"Okay! Enough!" He cried, laughing. "I think the last one did it."  
  
I grinned. "You sure? 'Cause I got one more." I came out with it;  
it was cruel, but I couldn't resist. "Heyman in a g-string."  
  
Mikey made a show of gagging. "That's disgusting," he commented,  
making a face. "That definitely killed it. In fact, I might never  
get it up again."  
  
"Oh, you will. I'll make sure of that." Leaning over, I gave him  
one last kiss. "Go on. I'll wait here. And I'll make it up to you  
when you get back."  
  
"You better." He grabbed his notes from a side table and dusted off  
his knees. "I won't be long," he promised, gifting me with one of his  
brilliant smiles. "Love you."  
  
"Love you, too, babe. Don't let Booker T get to you." He nodded and  
left, closing the door behind him.  
  
I watched the promo on the suite's TV. It went perfectly, with  
Booker T acting like the ass he was and Mikey playing his part to the  
hilt with equal doses of fake fear and business-like attitude with a  
dash of smart ass thrown in. The whole thing had gone off without a  
hitch and the best part of it was we got away with it clean. No one  
was the wiser of our little romp of delight in the sky box before  
Mikey went on the air.  
  
The only clue to it all - and we both missed it - was Mikey's hair.  
What had started out as being perfectly in place was now definitely  
messed up.  
  
I couldn't wait to mess it up even more.


End file.
